The utilization of computers as a research tool is well known. The mixture of computers in a distributed processing scheme is gradually gaining acceptance. Other issues are what mixture of computer peripherals and what types of software yield the best long-term results in a research environment. The goal of this project is to review the needs of researchers and map these needs into the best system of computers, peripherals, and software in an optimal way.